


Just Kisses Between Bros

by PrinceSnoozy



Series: Promptis Drabbles [1]
Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: Brotherhood, Drabble, First Kiss, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-18
Updated: 2018-03-18
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:30:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 252
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009247
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrinceSnoozy/pseuds/PrinceSnoozy
Summary: Prompto and Noctis have their first kiss over video games





	Just Kisses Between Bros

Any other day, it would’ve been video games, Ignis’s dinner, then a sleepover, with Prompto taking one side of the sectional while Noctis took the other. So far, the video games part of the night had been going smoothly, with them playing an online shooter game well into the evening and ignoring the homework that had piled up on the coffee table.

“Yeah! Get some!” Prompto exclaimed as the screen announced their team’s victory. 

In his excitement, he grabbed Noctis around his shoulders in a close hug, both their controllers clattering to the floor.

“Hey, take it easy,” Noctis said breathlessly, struggling weakly against the sudden embrace.

“Sorry dude, just proud of what a good team we make,” Prompto replied with a grin.

Noctis glanced over at him, and perhaps it was the heat of the moment, but Prompto found himself drawn forward, and before he could stop himself he was pressing his lips gently against Noctis’s. Noctis’s throat rumbled with a small sound of surprise, but he gave into it soon enough, completing his half of the embrace by wrapping his arm around Prompto’s middle.

They parted with small pants of surprise and pleasure, leaning their foreheads together while they laughed breathlessly.

“What was that about?” Noctis asked, the laugh still in his voice.

“I’unno,” Prompto chuckled, nuzzled his nose against Noctis’s. “You complaining?”

“Not at all.”

Noctis kissed him this time, and they both knew they’d have some explaining to do when Ignis emerged from the entryway mere seconds later.


End file.
